popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Neko*neko
Lyrics Game Size Japanese 靴ヒモ結ぶ君の頭に見えたネコミミ 夢と呼ぶにはクリアすぎて 信じるには突飛すぎる わたしあわてて両手で隠したの 怒られたようにショボンと消えた黒いネコミミ 君と5秒見つめ合い 衝撃波バリアセットオン でも｢この件見なかったことに!｣ってチャンチャン 通じあったと思った瞬間 するり逃げられて 宣戦布告かと覚悟してたら 鼻こっつんしてくるんだもん 全くよめない君にわたしのハート なんか不安定... ネコネコ あの子はきっとネコ ネコネコ ネコ科の少女ネコ 見つめて2コのエメラルド たまには素直になってよっ ネコネコ 電話にでないネコ ネコネコ 屋上で空見ネコ そのうち教えてくれるかな ないしょ話わたしだけに コンペイトウあげるから笑って Romaji kutsu himo musubu kimi no atama ni mieta nekomimi yume to yobu ni wa CLEAR sugite shinjiru ni wa toppi sugiru watashi awatete ryoute de kakushita no okorareta you ni shobon to kieta kuroi nekomimi kimi to gobyou mitsumeai shougekiha BARRIER SET ON demo "kono ken mi nakatta koto ni!" tte chan chan tsuujiatta to omotta shunkan sururi nigerarete sensen fukoku ka to kakugo shite tara hana kottsunshite kuru nda mon mattaku yome nai kimi ni watashi no HEART nanka fuantei... neko neko ano ko wa kitto neko neko neko neko ka no shoujo neko mitsumete ni ko no EMERALD tama ni wa sunao ni natte yo neko neko denwa ni de nai neko neko neko okujou de sorami neko sonouchi oshiete kureru ka na naisho banashi watashi dake ni konpeitou ageru kara waratte English I tied my shoelaces and saw cat ears on your head I'd call it a dream but it was too clear; I believe it was extraordinary I got confused and hid my hands But when you got angry and downhearted, the black cat ears disappeared We stared at each other for five seconds and set my shock wave barrier to "on" However, you promptly said "I can't see the thing you were talking about!" The moment I had thought about it I understood, and ran away speedily If you're ready to declare war, I'll bump into your nose You really can't see into my heart; I'm insecure... Cat, cat, that kid is definitely a cat Cat, cat, I'm a little cat girl in the cat family Looking hard, I see two emeralds Once in a while, I'll be honest Cat, cat, you're not a cat over the phone Cat, cat, cats can see the sky from the rooftop I wonder if you'll tell me sometime soon A secret story only for me You're laughing because I'll give you star candies Long Version Japanese 靴ヒモ結ぶ君の頭に見えたネコミミ 夢と呼ぶにはクリアすぎて 信じるには突飛すぎる わたしあわてて両手で隠したの 怒られたようにショボンと消えた黒いネコミミ 君と5秒見つめ合い 衝撃波バリアセットオン でも「この件見なかったことに!」ってチャンチャン 通じ合ったと思った瞬間 するり逃げられて 宣戦布告かと覚悟してたら 鼻こっつんしてくるんだもん 全くよめない君にわたしのハート なんか不安定… n~ ネコネコ あの子はきっとネコ ネコネコ ネコ科の少女ネコ 見つめて2コのエメラルド たまには素直になってよっ ネコネコ 電話にでないネコ ネコネコ 屋上で空見ネコ そのうち教えてくれるかな ないしょ話わたしだけに コンペイトウあげるから笑って テスト中でも学活中でもわざとネコミミ ひとめ気にして焦るわたしで 遊んでるでしょ? でも君の神秘はゴシップじゃ終わらない 知りたがり屋の検索単語はいつもネコミミ しっぽはあるの?格納式?とかあれこれ知りたいっ いつか追いかけてニャッて言わせたくなるよっ どんな思いで隠してきたの?今までずっと ひとりぼっちが好きなのなんて本当にホントなのかな 一緒にみたよね 雨上がりの夕焼けさん やっぱひとりより… n~ ネコネコ 気になるこの子ネコ ネコネコ 人型少女ネコ 見せてよ本当の君の色 探り合いも楽しいけど ネコネコ 時々泣いてるネコ ネコネコ 途中で帰るネコ このまま少し一緒にいて 何も言わなくていいから 空き地にあったみかん箱見てから無口になったね そっと手をつないだらぎゅっと返ってきた ネコネコ あの子はきっとネコ ネコネコ ネコ科の少女ネコ 見つめて2コのエメラルド たまには素直になってよっ ネコネコ 電話にでないネコ ネコネコ 屋上で空見ネコ そのうち教えてくれるかな ないしょ話わたしだけに コンペイトウあげるから笑って Song Connections/Remixes *An instrumental version of neko＊neko, titled neko＊neko(Instrumental), can be found on the Five Drops 01 -sunny orange- 山形まり花 single. Trivia *'neko＊neko' originates from , a TOMOSUKE and media mix project. It features , from the unit. **It marks the first Hinatabi Bitter Sweets♪ solo song since 虚空と光明のディスクール. *'neko＊neko' is the first HinaBitter♪ song whose song title is not written in Japanese. *'neko＊neko' was released as a digital single on September 9th, 2015 and was later included on the Five Drops 01 -sunny orange- 山形まり花 and Home Sweet Home albums. *'neko＊neko' was added to jubeat prop, pop'n music ラピストリア, and REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! Upper on August 27th, 2015. *In pop'n music, neko＊neko is not keysounded. Music Comment None. Song Production Information None. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page pop'n music difficulty rated from 1 to 50 from Sunny Park onwards. Gallery Videos References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Songs Category:HinaBitter♪ Category:HinaBitter♪ Songs